The End of the Road the Start of a New Beginnig
by SongbirdSarah
Summary: A cute little onshot about Tea's response to Seto's proposal. PURE FLUFF AND SWEETNESS! I did however write the poem that Tea uses, so I own that asspect of the story.


**End of the Road and the Start of a New Beginning**

A Yu-Gi-Oh Poem ONESHOT

**By: **Mazakai

**Started:** September 2, 2007

**Completed: **September 2, 2007

**Posted:**September 2, 2007

**Disclaimer:** First off, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did I wouldn't be writing this, I would be sitting on the beach of my private island with my own personal Seto Kaiba!!!!!! This is for fun not for profit; I did however right this poem so I do own it. If anyone would like to borrow it, please ask me (most likely I'll say yes if I get proper documentation/representation, hehehe). So yeah enjoy.

Seto opened the folded sheet of paper with delicate care. She had left this for him. Somehow she had gotten here before he did and gave the note to his secretary. Mazakai-san had given it to as he walked in around six that morning. She must have been up all night like he had thinking everything over. Never before had he felt this way, it was so strange and foreign, yet so right. And she had taken the time to beat him to the office and leave him her answer rather than calling him up later in the day. She really was to considerate for her own good, but if she wasn't like that she wouldn't be the girl, no woman, that he had whole-heartedly fallen in love with over the last few years.

He looked down as she her small neat script; it covered almost the entire piece of fancy stationary. She had taken the time to write it out rather than type it up like most people would have done. Every little detail mattered to her; they were so alike yet so equally different. Here it was the moment of truth…his scared cobalt eyes drifted down to the first line and began to read.

_Here we are at the end__ of a journey_

_Never dreaming what we have to go through_

_But __here we are standing together_

_At a new beginning_

_All the pain and suffering_

_We __went through together;_

_We stood true to the cause_

_And came out victorious_

_The journey is done_

_Our task is complete_

_Now we can face our final challenge_

_The rest of our lives_

_We find the end of one road_

_And now life is the next_

_I want to keep walking smoothly down_

_Its__ winding path_

_Making my way through life_

_I'm not alone in this new journey_

_People I meet __observe__ on my __friend_

_And wonder how it was even possible_

_For they were once as cold as ice_

_People I meet __like how the ice has melted_

_They see the trueness that lay within_

_And they like this new person_

_But not as much as I __**love**__ my __friend_

_Do you know who my __friend__ is?_

_It's someone you know_

_Someone you see everyday_

_I'll help you along…that someone…_

_Is you_

_How could I not love you?_

_After all we've been through_

_It seems only natural_

_And I think that you love me as well_

_Will you __continue__ it_

_This__ journey_

_T__hrough life with me_

_Will you __embrace__ our destiny together_

_What has been laid in front of you?_

_I hope so__…__here we go…on through life_

His eyes brimmed with tears. She wouldn't have written this if she didn't mean it. He could barely make out the last little word at the bottom of the page. There in her neat handwriting was a single word. _Yes_. Seto let out a small chuckle that turned into a little laugh which turned into a full out gut wrenching doubled over roar of laughter. Mazakai-san came running into the room and saw her boss lying against the top of his desk laughing so hard that his shoulders were shaking almost if he was crying.

"Kaiba-sama, is everything alright?" the dark haired girl asked with a confused voice. Seto looked up at his secretary, a smile on his lips. He stood from his desk and walked towards his now shaking secretary.

"Akari-san I am absolutely perfect. You know, we've had a busy week and you've stayed after nearly every night to help me finish all this extra work. Take the next week off with full pay and give yourself a five hundred dollar bonus for every night you've worked after hours with me this week. You can take that money today and use it to go off on a much deserved vacation. Heck, arrange to use one of the private jets if you need to. You're one of the best personal assistants I have ever had. Now if you'll excuse me I need to go see a man about a ring. Before you leave, may I ask that you cancel all my meetings for today." Seto said, his happiness radiating through his words. He grabbed her shoulders and gave her a brotherly hug and kiss on top of her head. "Good day Akari-san, and I hope you enjoy your vacation."

Akari stood and watched her boss nearly skip out of his office and to the elevator. "Kaiba-sama…she said yes didn't she?" Akari smiled to herself remembering how that girl had approached her this morning in the parking garage. She had been blushing yet she was confidant as she passed the folded paper off her friend. Akari had taken the paper form her best friend and took it up with her to wait for her boss to arrive thirty minutes later like he always did. Kaiba-sama had seemed a bit out of it when he entered the office, but when she stopped him and handed him the letter, his face filled with hope, but the trace of despair had still remained behind his cobalt eyes. Her friend really did know how to put that man through a lot. Akari chuckled and walked back out to her desk and began calling all of Kaiba-sama's appointments and telling them that Kaiba-sama had been pulled out of the office by something much more urgent and that the meetings would be rescheduled.

Seto jumped out of the limo as it pulled up in front of her house. She would be home, it was still only six forty-five. He ran up to the front door and knocked three times. He heard faint movement from inside and the door burst open. She stood there, her hair longer since high school, dressed in a pair of comfortable looking black house pants and a yellow t-shirt. Her azure eyes sparkled with happiness and tears.

He dropped to his knees and pulled the velvet box out to her. She took the box and opened it revealing the large diamond set between to semi-smaller sapphires on a platinum ring. Not just any ring, an engagement ring, her engagement ring. Seto stood and took the ring out of the box and slipped it on to her left ring finger.

"You've made me the happiest man in the world, and I didn't think that was possible. You are the light to my dark, the yin to my yang, with you everything seems a bit brighter and there's more happiness in the world. So now I humbly ask you formally, Tea Gardner, will you be my wife?" Seto asked, looking down into her clear eyes. Tears ran down her cheeks and she bobbed her head up and down.

"Yes, a thousand times yes! If you'll have me as your wife Seto Kaiba I will gladly take you as my husband." Tea cried, falling into his arms and burying her head in his broad chest. His arms came up around her like vices and she felt his hot tears slide down her neck.

FLASH the couple jumped and looked around to see Tea's parents and her friends including Akari-san and Mokuba standing in the doorway. Both Seto and Tea had been too wrapped up in the proposal that they hadn't noticed everyone at the door. Tea's father held a video camera and Tea's mother and Mokuba held digital cameras. Seto and Tea's cheeks burned a light crimson and everyone awed and snapped pictures.

"Geez, big brother it took you long enough to get here. When Mrs. Gardner called to say Tea had returned from your office, we all came as fast as we could; we thought you would have been the first on here. Then what do you know, I get here and everyone asks me 'Where's Seto-kun?? Did he leave for the office yet?'. Of all the days you decide to go in a half hour later than usual you decide to go on the day that you most needed to be there at your regular time. Sometimes I find it hard to believe that you're the genius everyone thinks you are." Mokuba ranted. For a seventeen year old he really had some backbone.

Everyone burst out laughing, while Seto just stared at his little brother with a look a complete and utter shock on his face.

"Tell, him how you really feel Mokuba." Joey joked, banging fist with the littlest Kaiba.

Tea looked up and watched her fiancé's handsome face melt into a small smile. Gently she touched his cheek and turned his head towards her. Seto looked into her azure eyes and felt his head being pulled down slightly. Her soft lips brushed his and he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her soundly. snap Mokuba looked down at his camera and smiled. This was the start of big brother's new life, it was a new road that Tea was going to help him down and expect the same from big brother. This was what Mokuba had always wanted. Smiling (like this .) he watched his brothers heart that was once five sized to small, grow ten times as large.

**Wow, I'm done!!! This was fluffy and cute and I liked the part with Mokuba at the end. So sweet. . So yeah, I'm done so read and review and keep reading my stuff. Thanks bunches and bunches. Bye!!!**

**M.**


End file.
